


My version of the aftermath from the make up pub scene ;)

by allycat83



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat83/pseuds/allycat83
Summary: After last night bought Vanity back together I needed to write a continuation of that pub scene :)  Enjoy xx





	1. Second chances

Vanessa couldn't take her eyes of the amazing blonde barmaid as she continues to serve the punters drinks, her lips still were alive from the soft yet passionate kisses that Charity had given her an hour ago, it took all her willpower to stop kissing her, they still had things to resolve and Vanessa for one hoped they could talk more when the pub closed and maybe kiss more, she knew with anything further than that she would go at Charity's pace.

Charity couldn't take her eyes of Vanessa to the detriment of her work, overfilling pints and giving the customers the wrong change, how had one kiss in a cellar months ago led to this, feelings of her jigsaw pieces coming together to form a somewhat whole person. As Charity rang last orders everyone left, the last to leave was Tracy who said how proud she was of Vanessa and she'd look after Johnny for the night if Vanessa didn't come home.

Charity closed the pub door and curtains then turned back to Vanessa still sat in the booth watching her. "Closing time" Charity said, Vanessa stood up and walked over to her "I was hoping we could resolve things" Vanessa began Charity put her finger to her lips stopping her speaking "Its resolved, no more thinking you know what's best for me and we'll be okay" Vanessa nodded and kissed her cheek "See you tomorrow then" she whispered and turned to leave "Ness" Charity said as Vanessa turned back to her, "I want..I need you to stay, I dont' want to be alone tonight". Vanessa reached out taking her warm hand and leant in to kiss her lips gently "I'm here, I've got you" she whispered before pulling Charity in to a hug.

Charity closed the bedroom door and took Vanessa's hands on her own, they had kissed most of the way through the pub knocking a few things over as they climbed the stairs, but when they reached the room Charity realised that this was more than make up sex, they had come close to confessing their true feelings settling for 'like' instead of 'love' but both knew what the other meant. Vanessa sensed a change in their movements, "Its okay we can just hold each other, you know I love to be your little spoon" she said removing her jacket and jumper, Charity stilled her hands, "I want to...I have never felt this way about anyone" she whispered gently lifting up shirt and undoing the buttons hands shaking, she peeled off the shirt and looked longingly at the black lace bra encasing soft voluptuous breasts complete with hardening nipples that Charity longed to nibble, suck and feel. Vanessa gently lifted Charity's chin up to so that they could lock eyes "I..." she began tears forming "I..lo" Charity slowly pulled her lips to hers mumbling "Me too Ness, me too". The emotionally charged room became a passionate place as kisses got more heated and clothing gently removed they were crossing a new boundary where neither wanted to go back, Charity kissed Vanessa's bandaged hand , "I'm sorry babe" she whispered, Vanessa gently kissed her nose, "Nothing to be sorry for" she said sweetly in her ears, smiling they locked eyes again as Charity carefully pushed Vanessa back on to the bed kissing her every where, memorising every detail about her flat stomach and tiny freckled areas on her soft skin, she carried on her descent down her lovers body....


	2. Lady Loving ; )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 2nd part, Enjoy :) xx

Vanessa moaned as Charity kissed down her lithe body, she couldn't believe that one day could be so painful but now euphoric. Charity didn't stop kissing her whole body, she didn't stop when she got to her faded stretch marks from carrying Johnny, Charity kissed each one showing full acceptance of Vanessa, she had never felt so loved.

When Charity bypassed her smooth thighs and carried on kissing down her legs to her ankles Vanessa made a moan of frustration and leant up, Charity looked up and smiled "Im going to kiss all of you first then I'll kiss you where you want me the most" Vanessa signed and lay back down enjoying the sensations that Charity elicited with her lips.

Charity took her time much to the chargrin of Vanessa until she reappeared kissing back up her girlfriends now slightly sweaty body, she took note of the beads of perspiration now present on Vanessa's cleavage and abdomen, the heavy breathing and slight moans. Charity couldn't resist her any longer and ran her tongue up slowly to her aching sex, memorising the droplets of nectar settled on her petaled outer lips inhaling her musky sweet smell she locked eyes with Vanessa before running her tongue along the length of her making sure to avoid the swollen bud until she felt a light pull to her hair she saw from the corner of her eye Vanessa's eyes had turned from azure blue to nearly black so lust filled and loving.

Charity trailed her tongue lightly over the bud feeling it throb and swell, she couldn't get enough of Vanessa, lightly flicking her tongue back and forth she heard expletives and loud moans torn from her throat until she was hoarse and still moaned Charity's name, she sank two fingers into Vanessa's depths and tore her mouth away quickly replacing her thumb on the hidden pearl, she slid back up Vanessa's body and kissed her deeply as she proceeded to let her fingers visit every part of Vanessa feeling her lock her fingers in place and gathering more moisture with her thumb she bought Vanessa to the brink before whispering "Look at me when you cum, I need to know you're real" Vanessa nodded and moaned louder as Charity buried her head into the side of her neck, "I'm so close" Vanessa moaned they looked deeply in to each others eyes connecting on another level as Vanessa reached her peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write another chapter if wanted ;) xx


	3. Lady Loving Part 2 ; )

The intensity in each others eyes was overwhelming as was the desire to hold each other close until it was impossible to see where they began and ended. Charity kissed Vanessa again tongues dancing as Vanessa struggled to regulate her breathing tasting herself on her lovers tongue.

Still kissing Charity, she began to kiss around her lips, her neck and slowly down to her near naked chest, she kept looking back at Charity for conformation it was okay she never wanted her to feel she was nothing but complicit in their love making. Charity moaned and pushed Vanessa's head down, she was so wet from savouring Vanessa part of her wanted a hardcore session of rough activity as they had previously done but the new part of her wanted to feel everything, every nerve that Vanessa was exciting and awakening, so she let the arousal pool in her underwear until Vanessa was ready to sample it.

Vanessa slipped her hand under Charity's bra, she had grown frustrated and unclipped it at the back removing it makin her lover giggle "Patience" Vanessa whispered finally removing her soaked underwear tasting her for a second before moving her lips elsewhere "You tease" Charity smiled, she loved this push pull thing with Vanessa, she could be herself or vulnerable and she had found someone who loved all of her asking for nothing in return.

Suddenly Vanessa started a frantic pace pushing her tongue inside her then running it over the pulsating bead, back inside the feelings were maddening, Charity moaned loudly biting onto her own hand as Vanessa bought her close to climax, then she reached up and took Charity's hand interlocking their fingers, snatching a glance to her emerald green eyes wide and turning a darker shade as she rode out the crest of the wave arching her back gripping Vanessas hand tightly never breaking eye contact until the euphoria was met.


	4. The Morning After the Night before

Cuddling together their spent bodies exhausted and sweaty they held each other tightly, Charity felt tears prick her eyes she had never felt so connected to someone before it excited and scared her at the same time, this sexy and wonderful woman in her arms had the power to break her and repair her with one look, one smile, one caress.

"Wow" Vanessa breathed wiping her mouth, "You are so beautiful" she whispered kissing Charity then she noticed her tears, "Did I hurt you, I'm sorry if..." Charity kissed her again silencing words, their tongues dueling as they tasted themselves and each other. "I'm fine, these are happy tears, trust me babe" Charity said removing her swollen lips from Vanessa's.

After a few moments Vanessa pulled the sheet over them, "Do you want me to go?" she asked nervously pulling at the thread that was loose. Charity looked at her taking her hand "Of course not babe I want you to stay here with me" she wanted to say forever but settled for sliding her naked body back over Vanessa's settling in the nook between her shoulder and breast, she kissed her neck and nibbled her nipple between her teeth. Vanessa moaned "Keep doing that and neither of us will get any sleep" as Charity trailed her fingers back between her lover's legs, "Sleep is over rated" she smiled following the path of her fingers and disappeared under the sheet. 

The alarm clock blared waking a bleary eyed Charity they had only grabbed a couple of hours sleep after a night of love making and talking and more love making, she quickly silenced it looking over to Vanessa curled up holding the pillow a drool patch on it, she giggled quietly how had she got his lucky for someone to not only care enough to admit they were wrong but to be the first to crack Charity code.

Reluctantly she removed herself from the bed taking a sneak peak at her girlfriends naked body in the light of day, she felt the now familiar desire to awaken her with gentle kisses but knew it was far too early, she smoothed the cover back on Vanessa and bent over, kissed her lightly on her head and left the room safe in the knowledge she would be there when she returned with a cuppa for her later.


End file.
